1. Technical Field
This invention relates to molding apparatus and, more particularly, apparatus for compression molding a part under vacuum.
2. Discussion
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,862 to Epel et al.; 4,551,085 to Epel et al.; 4,612,149 Iseler et al. disclose methods and apparatus wherein parts are compression molded under vacuum. These patents are hereby incorporated by reference. The present invention is an improvement to the subject matter disclosed in these prior patents.